The present invention relates to a push-button switch, and more particularly to such a switch which is particularly adapted for use in electronic desk calculators.
At present, electronic desk calculators are introduced in great quantities into the market place and there are needs for durable, inexpensive and highly reliable push-button switches for electronic desk calculators.